


Hands-On Training

by Allura99



Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Damian agrees to help Raven with her hand-to-hand combat skills. However, their training session quickly turns into something else. Takes place after “Birds of a Feather”.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Hands-On Training

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Raven took a deep breath as she folded over hers legs to place her palms flat on the floor. She held the stretch for a few seconds before slowly rising back up. She raised her arms over her head, stretching her shoulders and upper back, before she bent back down towards the floor.

It was still early and the Tower was quiet. She would usually be using this time to read or to meditate. While she was used to training with a team, she still liked her alone time.

But today she wouldn't be meditating on the roof or reading a thick book. She was meeting with Damian to work on her hand-to-hand skills.

She rose out of the stretch with a sigh. She didn't like to think about their time in that other place. While she and Damian had finally admitted their feelings for each other, she had come too close to losing him.

And it had also shown that she was lacking in hand-to-hand combat. She wanted to improve her skills in case she found herself without her powers again. While Damian had obviously hoped that she never found herself in such a situation again, he understood and agreed with her reasoning.

Taking a deep breath, she folded herself over her legs one last time. She leaned deeper into stretch. Hearing footsteps, she released her breath and rose back up.

Damian entered the training room. Like her, he wasn't in uniform. He wore a red sleeveless work-out shirt and black track pants. She was in a dark blue tank top and matching leggings. Her hair was up in a ponytail. 

“Damn, I was hoping to beat you here,” he said. 

“You're going to have to get up earlier for that,” she replied. “Do you need to stretch?”

He shook her head. “I did that in my room.”

“Okay.” She followed him to the training mat. “So, how do you want to do this?” 

“No powers. No weapons.”

“Fine.”

She moved to strike before he had completely stilled. She saw him smile as he shifted to block her. She grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back in a hold. 

“Tsk. Surely you can do better than that, Raven.”

He exploded out of her hold. She dropped to the mat, moving to sweep his legs. Damian easily evaded her. 

He dodged a kick to his head. He blocked a punch to his solar plexus and another to his jaw. He grabbed her leg, preventing her from kneeing him in the groin.

“Better?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Marginally.”

She swung her elbow at his nose. 

They worked their way across the training mat. She kept attacking, varying her moves against him. He decided to test her defenses.

Raven frowned as he went on the attack. She used her forearm to block a strike to her throat. She dodged a kick to her ribs and ducked a punch to her face.

She was light on her feet. Damian tried backing her against a wall. She evaded his maneuver, moving back toward the center of the mat.

They kept sparring.

Raven tried another punch to his solar plexus. He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder to the mat. She landed with a grunt.

He wasn't expecting her to cling to his arm, pulling him down after her. He caught himself on his hands and knees above her. He was pushing up to stand when he suddenly stopped.

Raven was breathing hard beneath him. Sweat had plastered a stray lock of hair to her forehead. He had seen her this way several times after training and battle, but somehow now it was different.

“Are you okay?” he asked, gently brushing some hair off her face.

“Yes,” Raven said. She grinned up at him. “What do you think of my hand-to-hand skills now?”

“More than adequate.”

She rolled her eyes. “High praise indeed.”

“I think we should evaluate your skills with weapons next,” he told. “We'll start with the bo staff before moving on to swords.”

“Planning to make this a habit?”

“I've been told that practice makes perfect,” he reminded her, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smile.

“Well, you have been slacking off on your practicing,” she said, wrapping an arm around his neck.

He arched an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“It's my turn to evaluate your skills, Boy Wonder,” she said as she pulled him down to her.

Their kiss started out gentle. Damian intended to keep it short. They were in the training room, a public space in the Tower. While the team knew that they were together, he and Raven hadn't really done more than hold hands or share a quick kiss in public.

Behind closed doors was another matter. What he and Raven did together was private. They both wanted to keep that way. 

But then Raven parted her lips, tracing his lips with her tongue. He groaned as he accepted her invitation, deepening their kiss. Her arm around his neck pulled him tighter to her.

He used one hand to keep him poised above her. The other skimmed her torso, roaming from hip to ribs and back. It soon find its way under her top, allowing him to caress her skin.

However, he stopped when his hand encountered a patch of rough skin across her ribs. He reluctantly broke their kiss to push her shirt up higher. He frowned as the long scar was exposed.

He gently ran his thumb over the old wound. “How is this still here?”

Raven sighed. “I think it's because it happened while I didn't have my powers.”

“Have you tried to heal it?”

She nodded. “It looks like it's here to stay.”

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

“Sorry?” She cupped his cheek, turning his face back to hers. “Damian, why are you sorry?”

“If I had been faster, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.” He ran his thumb over the scar again. “You wouldn't have this.”

“Damian, you were amazing,” she told him. “You kept us going, kept us together. There is no one else I would have wanted with me there.”

She stroked his cheek. “This scar proves that we made it. We survived.”

She could feel the jumble of emotions in him. Worry that he would fail her again. Hope that she was right. His need to protect her. His love for her.

“I'm still here, you insufferable ass, because of you.”

He shook his head as he laughed in spite of himself. “Witch.”

Their kiss was soft, gentle. His hand covered the scar on her ribs. One of her hands drifted to cover his heart.

“Uh, you two have the weirdest ways of flirting!”

Damian broke their kiss. He pressed his forehead briefly to hers before looking up at the door. “What do you want, Reyes?”

“Breakfast is in ten minutes,” Jaime informed them. “Please don't make me come back and find you again.”

“We'll be there,” Damian told him.

Jaime closed the door, leaving the two of them alone again.

“I'm glad it was Jaime and not Gar,” Raven said.

“Or Grayson,” Damian said. “It would be all over the Tower by lunch. He gossips worse than an old woman.”

“Oh, Azar,” Raven said, dropping her head back to the mat.

He pressed a kiss to her temple before pushing up to his feet. He reached down and helped her to hers. “I guess we should getting ready to head to breakfast.”

“When do you want to practice again?”

“Tomorrow too soon?”

She shook her head. “I'm looking forward to see what you can do with your bo staff, Boy Wonder.”

With a wink, she opened a portal and left. 

He smiled as he turned off the lights before heading to his room to change. He was really looking forward to some more hands-on training with his girlfriend.


End file.
